


Ghost of a Lightning

by JustACaseTeamAgent



Series: Crash Lightning [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Talon!Mercy, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACaseTeamAgent/pseuds/JustACaseTeamAgent
Summary: Same deal as the other stories of the Series.  This is a self contained thing and can be read without the knowing anything from the other entries.TLDR- This is Lightning's first mission and Sombra finds out exactly what Angela is capable of.As always expect the usual amount of insanity and torture and if you are of the feint of heart run for the hills.





	Ghost of a Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Alright so this one is really freaky and kind of disturbing.  
> This is your last warning if you are of the faint of heart run and don't read this.
> 
> For those brave enough to continue get ready this will be a wild one!  
> ON WITH THE SHOW

    A few days after finishing Lightning’s transformation Doctor Ziegler had the perfect mission for her new toy. It was a simple job, get an agent inside of Lumerico and help a certain hacker out. Problem was that no Talon agent had the necessary skill to pull of such an infiltration since most of their agents were meatheads. Luckily Angela had her new pet which was begging to be conditioned as a typical Lumerico worker.

    “Get up sleepy head~” The words seemed to trigger a lot of fear into Lightning’s head. She had heard this voice before, but this time it felt different. She was not in pain and there was no music, instead her body was strapped to an operating table which could only mean one thing. “Open wide.” A popsicle was forced into Lightning’s mouth, she was scared, memories of the crazed doctor’s operating table were still fresh in her mind as a very familiar looking smile entered her field of view.

    “I have a mission for you, so be a dear and get ready~” With that Lightning’s head was clouded by the same helmet as before. Her mind was on fire, images of a life that was not hers were making their way into her memory. She tried to scream but the damn popsicle was keeping her silent while Angela was looking very pleased with her work.

    “Log entry- after adding the new improvements to the Sleeper program imprinting new personalities has become easier. Process takes two to three hours instead of months on end. Only downside is that Subjects need to be memory wiped every time.” Angela was thrilled she had never so thoroughly broken a human mind. Widowmaker was still one of her finest works but she had unlimited resources for that. Breaking a mind was an art for her, it could not be rushed as she was forced to rush with Widowmaker, no art took time and her Lightning had all the time in the world.

    “Do enjoy the popsicle…” Angela was on her way out she had a few other projects to attend to and since Lightning’s new personality imprint would take a few hours to finish so the good doctor was happy to play with some of her other toys.

    Six hours later a very blood covered Angela Ziegler entered in her Laboratory where Lightning was shaking violently. Ziegler had lost track of time, she had according to her now former assistant been enjoying a very interesting procedure which led to said assistant’s untimely demise. How could she know that hollowing out the bones of a human while conscious would take so much time…

    “Hey there darling, shhh Angie is here~” She knew that Lightning was not in there, and had to pretend to be a normal person which was annoying. The woman that she had imprinted on Lightning was someone called Cassandra Seers. One of her earlier test subjects. The muffled cries of pain and torment were silenced in Angela’s coat. _Good thing the nanobots are great for cleaning and creating clothing._

    “Angie I had a horrible nightmare!” Lightning was not there anymore and that made the doctor happy, it meant that her work was a success. She knew what the nightmare was, mainly because it was her idea to create it.

    “It’s alright, want to get some hot cocoa?” Angela loved playing with the minds of her subjects, she used to do it with Reaper too, but he was always too grumpy.

* * *

    As the two women were enjoying some nice hot cocoa, Angela began asking some of the basic questions when checking if her personality imprint worked properly. Such as birthday, first kiss, so on and so forth.

    “Doc I have to hand it to you, getting into this therapy clinic was a good call.” Cass said, she truly believed that she was in a mental therapy clinic, which meant that Angela’s work was successful.

    “Glad that you agree, this means that you are ready to be released.” Angela’s professional voice was  something she rarely used, but it sounded nothing like her. Add a small voice modulator that would not make her sound like a lunatic, some eye color changing thanks to her nanomachines, and she looked like her old self. Blond hair, blue eyes warm smile, Angela Ziegler the Devil’s Butcher from Zurich drinking hot cocoa with a broken woman, right next to a local police station.

    “Wait are you discharging me? For real?” Cass was excited she desperately wanted to go back to her life before being admitted to the mental hospital.

    “I will have your papers ready by tomorrow, so get some rest.” Angela hated pretending. Her younger self always sounded too naive, not willing to take the steps needed to assure proper progress. That all changed after a fateful night in Zurich, same night she got her nickname.

    Cassandra finally was able to breath the fresh air around her. She had been discharged this morning and she felt amazing. According to her Doctor a good friend of hers was waiting for her at the airport. After a short trip to the airport and an incredible urge to eat a peach popsicle Cass met up with her good old friend Alice.

    “Glad that you are looking better.” Sombra had never worked with this creation of Ziegler’s. While Gabe and Widowmaker had some fire to their eyes this Lightning lady looked like an entirely different person. “Come on we have a plane to catch.”

    “Right I wonder if my place back in Dorado is in any living condition.” Cass also needed to find a new job which luckily for her Alice had secured. As it turned out a giant company called Lumerico was hiring.

    Two weeks into her time back in Dorado Cass was doing amazing. She had a job, a steady income, she was even going to go out with some friends when her phone rang.

    “Hello, Cass speaking.” She answered mechanically since part of her job was answering calls, but oddly enough the voice on the other side of the line said something that Cass couldn’t really remember, it made her head feel fuzzy.

_What in the Hell was that about… Oh well time to head out and meet up with Alice and some friends._

* * *

    The small spike in brain activity was enough for Angela to know that her ghost call had activated the infiltration protocols in Lightning. It was only a matter of time until her mission would be a success. As Angela was humming happily she noticed that her current patient was still trying to escape from their restrains, even though he had his entire leg cut wide open the poor fool kept struggling.

    “Relax dear, this next part will be thrilling!” Angela cackled as she covered the man’s leg with acid. Soon enough the entire body was dissolved leaving nothing but dust. “Ohhhh I guess he was not a fan of my cooking~” Dr.Ziegler slowly went to search for a new plaything, she had heard that a very famous vigilante might be in the area. To her delight, he was on her List of people that owed her.

    Meanwhile Cass was having an amazing time at a local bar. She even had a very interesting conversation with Alice who seemed a bit uncomfortable. After a few drinks however all was well.

    Monday morning Cass was back at her desk weirdly enough she couldn’t remember the first hour or so of her shift. She decided that it was nothing too serious to worry about and proceeded with her day as usual.

    “Hey Gabe, we are in, Ziegler’s plant worked, give me about two more days and everything from Lumerico’s databases is ours!” Sombra chirped happily as Reaper looked a bit down for some reason.

    “Is the kid alright?” He asked concern filled his voice as he knew that once the mission was done, Ziegler would strap that kid and deep fry her brain until only an emotionless husk remained.

    “Aye, gotta say she is good, took the role like a champ, credit to Ziegler for training her so well.” Sombra noticed a visible discomfort settle in Reaper as he punched a nearby table. “Ziegler did train her, right?” Was this something Sombra did not know, was the famous Devil’s Butcher not as scary as she thought.

    “If by train you mean, Widowmaker times a dozen, then some more just for fun then yes.” He growled as Sombra began to piece things together.

    “Wait, she really thinks that this is her real life, you mean to tell me that Ziegler memory wiped a girl and turned her into a different person!” Sombra was starting to understand why Gabe and even Moira prefered to avoid Angela. Her twisted sense of humour was immense, but forcing a fake identity to a person only to rip it away as they were enjoying it… that was brutal. “How long does she have?”

    “You said two more days so about three until Ziegler gets her hands on her...” Reaper was a lot more conversational since being relocated to Oasis, something led Sombra to believe that it was connected to being a continent apart from Her. “Sombra if you are thinking about saving the kid, I would advise against it. Mainly because Ziegler will find her, then she will find you and I won’t be able to help you.”

    “Got it… this just sucks, she was so nice, you know we have a date tonight….” Sombra got carried away babbling too distracted to notice that Reaper had left.

_What exactly did Ziegler do to her…_ “Chupacabra, give me the details on Dr. Angela Ziegler, all projects, video footage, everything.”

    “On it boss, scanning now...” Sombra’s custom build AI was her greatest asset. It allowed her to know everything about everyone. A few minutes later however the AI reported very grim news. “Boss, she knows about me looking into her details, but AAFGHHHHHHHH!” The AI began to scream as Sombra felt fear for the first time in a long long while.

    “Chupa… you alright pal?” _Oh crap, if she shows up at my door I am so screwed._

    “I am now…. Crazy bitch had nanomachines copy my original code...Sorry boss she had me, only way have her let me go was to give her my base personality code...” Chupa sounded as if it was tortured, but AI don’t feel pain….right?

    “It’s alright, did you get anything on her?”

    “She gave me everything… Boss you don’t want to deal with that chick she is way above our paygrade.” Chupa was ready to give up but Sombra’s curiosity was too much.

    “Transfer the data to me, I will run a diagnostic to check if she damaged you in any way.”

    When Sombra began going through Ziegler’s files she began to understand why her AI was a bit off. Apparently the good doctor was a big time player in Overwatch a long time ago. During a disagreement with a colleague however she… maimed and skinned her entire science team due to “Minor disagreements and Creative differences.” Digging deeper into this she found that Ziegler had injected herself with Nanomachines and Nanobiotics which increase her productivity, endurance and information gathering. She even had pretty much halted her aging process.

_Huh I could ask Gabe about those Nanodudes, but something tells me the procedure will not be pleasant._ Soon enough Sombra found the original logs from the initial NanoIntegration.

* * *

    Log Entry 1

 

    I have injected the Nanites in my system, the procedure was painful as I had to do it on my own, luckily the spinal injections were  performed with the aid of a Robotic hand. Rejection rate is minimal, but some of the side effects are becoming apparent. Those include: nausea, hyper awareness, oversensitivity to light.

    Log Entry 8

    Nano swarms are now easy to control and maintain, productivity is of the charts, minimal sleep needed for prolonged exposure to a stress environment. Overwatch decided to shut down my research same as O’deorain. Received an offer from an outside source… meeting soon.

    Log Entry 54

    Joining Talon had been one of the best decisions of my carrier. Received Subject Lacroix, orders were simple, train her to kill her husband and return to us for further processing. Resources were unlimited but time is short. Began initial analysis but with enough time I would be able to perfect this process and change people in whatever ways are fit.

    Sombra had to stop herself mainly because all of the logs sounded too familiar. She remembered that Widowmaker had mentioned something about awful music and a crazy smile but this… being treated like a piece of meat. After some more digging Sombra found video footage and the files were too many, all had different dates and worse of all different subject names.

_I think Chupa was right… this is way beyond my paygrade._ A distant door knock took Sombra by surprise she had forgotten about her date tonight. _Well if she was going to be back with Ziegler I might as well show her a good time._

    Two days later all the data needed was acquired and Cass was on her way back from work, unknowing of what she had helped. _I should probably get some shopping done and cook something nice for Alice…_ Her phone rang and out of instinct Cass answered but the words were muddled. Something in her had the urge to go to a deserted warehouse.

    Sombra was shadowing her, she really didn’t want to lose the girl so she came with a plan. Kill the agents that were to recover Lightning then have Chupa scan her for any tracking devices and bolt to the deepest darkest reaches of the planet. Just before she was about to begin her personal mission a clawed hand was on Sombra’s shoulder.

    “You don’t want to do this Sombra...” Reaper showed out of nowhere holding her back.

    “I… read through the files Gabe… She is a monster!” Sombra was crying, frame shaking and mind racing. “What will happen to her?”

    “Do you really want to know?” Reaper had Sombra in a very rare hug as the small woman was crying her eyes out. She was too scared to look for the woman with dark hair and purple eyes. “Show me what you got from Lumerico.” _She knows that we are here, good thing I stopped Sombra if that idiot went on with her plan she would wish she was dead._

* * *

    “Your project performed above and beyond Doctor Ziegler!” Akande’s voice could be heard through Angela’s personal comms as she was happily preparing for a memory wipe on Lightning. “Whatever resources you need, you will have them.”

    “Hmm in that case I want access to every Overwatch agent you have in Talon records, I believe my research would benefit greatly from those fine subjects.” Angela was beaming she had chased yet another dead lead but it did provide her with a lot of pleasure to gently bleed dry that man pretending to be S76.

    “I like the way you think doctor, if you need anything else let me know.” With a final goodbye Akande left, closing the comms as the next part was something he did not enjoy.

    Angela had Lightning strapped to her operating table, blissfully believing that she was Cassandra Seers, who was now inducted in the same psychiatric hospital after she tried to end her own live, such a poor thing. “Wakey, wakey~~”

    A popsicle found its way in Lightning’s mouth as pain surged through her body while Angela’s insane laughter could be heard through the entire Talon compound. That meant one thing, don’t interrupt the Devil’s Butcher while working, or do if you want an early death. “Let’s remove the popsicle and hear you scream for me ~~”

    “Louder darling~” Angela kept increasing the stress levels on the Neurosuit and mindvisor she oh so enjoyed hearing her favorite pet scream for mercy. “Don’t hold back sweetness, or else I will have to add some receptor stimuli...oops” she said as some blue liquid was injected into Lightning the screams reached a new high, while Angela began to ride the lightning, soon enough they were louder than the music which was blaring through the loudspeakers. “That’s it darling keep screaming for me, louder and louder, I want it all!”

    That day Angela had the most amazing time touching herself and using Lightning’s squirming body, she had lost count how many times she came but thanks to her nanomachines it did not matter. After a brutal 20 hour session the mindvisor was removed, revealing the empty look of Lightning’s tear stained eyes, a lack of voice due to screaming but she was forced to speak because if Angela didn’t get answers she was to have “Fun times playing Nurse on her vocal cords.”

    After forcing her body through the immense pain of walking to her stasis chamber blissful darkness enveloped Lightning. “My my, I really made a mess of things in here...” Angela said while putting her clothes back on. “Oh well, the clean up will deal with this… if they don’t I will get some more test subjects.” As Angela was exiting the lab a beep on her comms informed her that the List of Overwatch agents was now available to her. The thought of putting her hands the sweet innocent agents of Overwatch made Angela feel amazing. _Oh the things I plan to do to you and your loved ones~_

* * *

    A few hours earlier.

 

    Sombra woke in a cold sweat as screams were coming from all over her hideout. She managed to find that Chupa was broadcasting the memory wipe session Ziegler was having with Lightning.

    “Chupa what are you doing?” She asked as the image of Ziegler forcing herself on Lightning while causing her unimaginable pain was being displayed on every holovid and monitor Sombra could see.

    “She is doing it, I can’t shut her off….Wait receiving a message...” A bunch of letters appeared on the holos they read “Enjoy the show! If you want a turn with her do ask first~” Sombra felt nauseous luckily she was able to cancel the data stream but the image was already seared into her mind. Ziegler’s body clawing and destroying Lightning causing the poor girl pain that no living being should endure all while getting off to it.

    “Chupa… I need booze and pickles!” Sombra had to find a way to get rid of that maniacal doctor, mainly because she knew of her and that meant one thing. _Just as Gabe said if she knows about you she will get her hands on you eventually._ Sombra had never felt this scared in her entire life, so she did what she did best.

    “Let’s see how do we take out her Nanomachines? Short circuit them? No that won’t do since they work in Symbiosis with her brain.” Sombra began looking into different ways to take Ziegler out for good, but nothing was good enough. It looked as if the Devil’s Butcher had accounted for every possible line of attack from using her body to provide energy for the nanites to having them bring her back to life if her body failed. Sombra considered blowing Ziegler up but to her horror she found a mission report which stated that a direct hit from an experimental railgun hit her straight in the heart, within moments her body was recovered and in working condition.

    “Damn it! Light I am so sorry but I have no idea how to save you from her.” Sombra began crying, it seemed like she finally met her match when it came to someone who was as paranoid and thorough as her.

    “Boss, you got a call, it’s her.”

    “Are you enjoying my performance darling!” Angela’s panting and sporadic voice was heard as Sombra thought that she was looking at a recording from earlier. Chupa quickly showed that this procedure had been going on for about 15 hours if not longer. “I do wonder if you made her scream as much as I am right now!” Sombra noticed that Ziegler was leaning closer to Lightning and biting of bits of her skin, drinking bits of blood.

_She is trying to provoke you, stay calm._ “If you want a report on her performance ask Akande.”

    “Boss she closed the comms.”

    “Damn it! Chupa try and remove her from the holos, I am going for an ice cold shower.” Sombra hated when people were rubbing it in her face how much better they were than her. Ziegler on the other she reveled in being worshiped. She loved to show her superiority to others in whatever ways possible. Sombra thought that she could have her Lightning, but only Angela controls her.

    “You are mine, forever!” Angela screamed as another climax washed over her, Chupa had managed to at least cancel the audio while Sombra was crying herself silly under the shower.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> I feel bad for Sombra T^T  
> Also if you wanna see any specific character get brutalized by !Talon Mercy give me a shout and it will be done.  
> If not I have this really sick idea for literally making Tracer insane xD (in every way possible)


End file.
